Afternoon Delights
by emmy1124
Summary: An autumn afternoon with our two favorite characters who are blind in the love they share.


The Whomping Willow was changing

The Whomping Willow was changing. The once green leaves were turning red and gold. It was mid October, so this was not unexpected. Across the way lay a gleaming lake of black. A tall oak tree sat on the bank of the water. A orange and black plaid blanket covered the ground and was held down by a boy and girl.

At first glance, you would think they were lovers. The body language was obviously the main clue. The boy leaned into the girl's space and had his hand behind her back, propping himself up. She held a book open in her lap and her head was tilted toward his shoulder. She pointed to something in the book and they laughed together, the sound echoing in the air, sending several birds flying from the tree above them in fright.

The second clue was the eyes of the boy. He was staring at the girl as she read, taking in her hair and her facial features. Her eyes sparkled when she came across a passage in the book and she opened her mouth to speak. She turned her head to talk and caught him staring at her. His ears flushed a deep red and he cleared his throat and snapped his gaze to the page her finger was marking. She looked at him a moment longer, a pink tinge to her cheeks before turning her attention back to the page and reading aloud to him from the book.

The third clue was the eyes of the girl. She had her eyes on the pages of her book, but they weren't taking much in. Her eyes kept lighting up when he would shift and brush her back or shoulder. Once the wind blew gently and her hair fell into her face and over his shoulder. He gathered up her hair from his shoulder and brushed it out of her face. He took a ribbon out of her bag and gently tied it back into a loose ponytail. His hands lingered a moment and her eyes, though they stayed on the page, lit up like lights. She thanked him with a smile and he grinned back at her.

After some time, the sun started to descend, making the lake glow like fire. The boy pushed himself up from his position on the blanket and stood up. He helped the girl up and put her books back into the bag for her. He picked up the blanket and shook the leaves off it. He folded it in half and draped it over her shoulders. He swung her bag over his own shoulder and used his hand on the small of her back to gently guide her up the slightly steep hill.

Once they reached the flat grass field, he let his arm rest at his side. Being significantly taller than her, he tried to slow his steps so she could keep up. After several minutes walking and talking, the girl hooked her arm into his and gave his arm a brief hug. The boy's ears once again flushed. She grinned and kept her arm hooked in his.

His walk suddenly became tall and proud. He brought her into the castle and walked up countless stairs before coming to a portrait. After speaking to the lady in the portrait, a door appeared and the two stepped through into a warm fire-lit room. Several people were draped on chairs and lounges, some with books and others with people, just talking and enjoying each other.

The girl and boy stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She took the blanket off her shoulders and tried to give it back to the boy. He gently pushed it back into her arms, muttering something softly. She hesitated, but wrapped the cloth back around her shoulders smiling. She took her bag from him and started to take the steps that would lead her to her bedroom. She turned around on the second step and found herself face to face with the boy. Smiling shyly, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the afternoon. I had a great time."

He flushed deeper than he had all day, but managed to respond to her. "Your welcome. I had a great time, too." Knowing she liked him to make her laugh, he added, "Who knew there was so much humor in books?" His lopsided grin made her giggle.

Turning back to the stairs, she held on the rail and turned her head. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione."

Oh, yes, lovers. They didn't know it yet, and wouldn't for some time. They did know, however, the love each of them felt for the other. Each feeling their heart was alone in the quest, and each suffering. Suffering happily, though, because lovers they may come, but friends they were first and foremost. They were two friends who just spent an afternoon in delight.


End file.
